Get out of my Head!
by TARDISgirl192
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, and Jack get thrown in jail. They wake up to find that there are strange devices attached to their heads and that they can hear each other's thoughts. Things go downhill from there.


**A/N: I finally have this one-shot done! February will mark a year that I've been working on this, so I figured that I'd better get it done. Oh and also, there's still going to be a delay on my mulit-chapter fics. I'm still working on them, but the time I have to work on them seems to be shrinking. It hopefully shouldn't be too big of a delay, though.**

**And this one-shot officially marks that I've written for every Doctor in new Doctor Who. That has to be a milestone or something!**

**Anyways, on with the show! **

* * *

Get out of my Head!

The cell door clicked shut as the Doctor started to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes after a few moments of drifting in and out of consciousness. Taking in the sight of the cell, he was relieved to find that both of his companions were there as well, unconscious though they were.

His next order of business was to find a reliable way to escape. His pale blue eyes scanned the walls for a window with bars that could be sonicked, or even a loose brick. He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. The Doctor's hand stopped at the back of his head when he realized there was a object attached to it. Since he couldn't see it he couldn't know for sure, but his best guess was that it was some sort of mind control device.

The Doctor was about to start coming up with an escape plan when he heard one of his companions waking up. He glanced a cross the cell, seeing Jack start to sit up. Jack rubbed his eyes, then glanced at Rose, who was sleeping beside him on the bunk.

_I wonder what happened._

The Doctor went wide-eyed when he realized that Jack hadn't said a word.

"Jack, can I see the back of your head?" Jack frowned at the Doctor's seemingly strange request.

"I have a hunch about something; if you would kindly turn around." Jack sighed, got up, and walked toward the Doctor's side of the cell. He turned around, revealing a silver device similar to the one that was on the Doctor's head.

"That's what I thought." Jack looked puzzled.

"About what?" The Doctor looked like he was going to launch into an explanation when Rose woke up.

"It looks like our captors are implementing some sort of thought monitoring devices on us." Jack ran his hand over the device as Rose groggily blinked.

"So what are we going to do now?"

The Doctor responded with,"Well, I'm going to try and find out what these devices do. Maybe you could look for a way to escape." Jack nodded before walking over to the window and tugging on the bars.

"Rose, come here please." Rose nodded, then walked over to the Doctor's bunk and sat down. He pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket, then moved Rose's hair out of the way to get a better look at the device.

The Doctor scanned the device, then said,"Just as I thought. This device takes thoughts and amplifies them so that they can be monitored. It also links our brains together." Rose turned to face the Doctor, a worried look on her face. They both looked at Jack worriedly, thinking of the filthy state of his mind. Just then, a stray thought floated over the mind-link.

"Jack!" Rose and the Doctor yelled in unison, Rose blushing and the Doctor glaring at Jack. Jack looked confused.

"What?"

The Doctor replied with,"Don't play innocent, I know you thought that."

Jack thought for a moment before saying,"Oh, I did think that. Sorry."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as Rose turned around again and the Doctor started trying to remove the device. After several minutes of trying to get the device off, the Doctor stopped.

"I can't remove the device, it'd be too dangerous. We'll have to wait until we get back to the TARDIS. I can, however, block them from monitoring our thoughts." He said as he ran the sonic screwdriver over the device.

"Can you do something about the thought-sharing?" Rose asked, looking pointedly at Jack. The Doctor lowered the setting on the sonic and continued running it over the device.

"Sorry, I can't. The only thing we can do is control what we think." Rose shook her head.

"Easier said than done, Doctor." The Doctor shrugged and got up before walking toward the door. He tried to sonic the lock.

"It's deadlocked." the Doctor said with a sigh before looking at the hinges.

"These I can work with." The Doctor sonicked the hinges loose. He then tapped the door with his index finger, the door fell to the ground. The Doctor grinned and walked out into the hallway, Rose and Jack following him.

Careful to avoid the guards, the Doctor, Rose, and Jack snuck down several corridors. The Doctor stopped abruptly, causing Rose to run into his leather-clad back.

"More guards?" Rose asked quietly as she backed up. Rose winced, the reason hitting her.

"Jack, for the love of Rassilon, stop thinking! I'm going to need to scrub my brain out when we get back to the TARDIS." the doctor said as he started walking. Jack frowned.

"Now wait a minute, I'm not the only one who's been thinking loudly. Rose here has been thinking about you non-stop. It's very irritating to get 'I love the way that leather jacket fits him.' nearly all the time!" Rose went wide-eyed when she realized she had been thinking that. Jack smirked and the Doctor looked rather uncomfortable as they rounded a corner.

"We wouldn't even be here if you hadn't flirted with the king." Rose said. Jack frowned.

"In my defense, the king is a very girl-y man." Rose grinned as they reached what seemed to be the exit. Jack smirked and walked toward the door.

"This was easier than I thought it would be." Jack said as he grabbed the handle. The moment his hand touched the handle, mauve lights started flashing as sirens started throughout the hallway. Jack turned to look at his friends, Rose and the Doctor both giving him withering looks.

"Oops." Jack said as the sound of guards running joined the sirens. The Doctor ran up to the door as he whipped out the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor opened the door just as the guards rounded the corner. The Doctor, Rose, and Jack ran out the door as the guards followed them.

As they ran to the gate, more memories went through Rose's mind. Worlds burned, people screamed in terror, and TARDISes lay derelict with Dalek ships. Sirens similar to the ones heard in the prison sounded as an oddly familiar voice instructed troops on the front lines.

The memories were almost too much for Rose to bear, though she knew she had to keep running. Sorrow and loss continued to bleed through the mind-link and into Rose's mind as the Doctor quickly sonicked the gates. The Doctor, Rose, and Jack ran through the gate, jack closing it behind him and the Doctor sonicking it shut. The three legged it to the TARDIS, the memories still flooding Rose's mind.

The Doctor found Rose crying in the Console Room a few hours after their escape.

"Is something the matter, Rose?" She looked up from her position on the captain's chair into the icy blue eyes of the Doctor.

"When we were escaping from that prison, I was overwhelmed with what looked to be memories of a war. Planets were being destroyed, people were dying everywhere and the Daleks seemed to be involved." The Doctor's look of concern turned to a haunted look as he turned to look at the console.

"It sounds like you were receiving my memories of the Time War." Rose stood up.

"It looked horrible. How do you live with those memories?" She asked, her tears starting to subside. The Doctor turned to face her.

"I try not to dwell on it, and if I start to feel overwhelmed, there's usually one thing that helps take my mind off of it."

Rose sniffed and asked,"What's that?"

"Thinking of you." the Doctor replied with a small smile as he wiped a stray tear away from Rose's cheek with his thumb.

"Let's remove that device now." Rose nodded and followed the Doctor further into the TARDIS.

"You wouldn't happen to have any bleach and steel wool on hand, would you? I think I need to scrub my brain out because of Jack." The Doctor nodded.

"I know what you mean. I think I can figure something out."

The End


End file.
